Never Forgotten Love
by I Love Hott Evil Men
Summary: [oneshot]During Snape's potions class he is reminded of an old love from his school days...


Never Forgotten Love

Severus was in his potions classroom looking over the homework papers that the students from his last class turned in. he thought he'd get a head start on grading papers while it's passing period. So far the papers were poorly done. No surprise though since that class is full of dumb bells and some of the new students weren't that bright either.

Students started to come in so he puts his papers aside, standing up as he watched them come in and take their seats. Then suddenly something caught his eyes. Two boys came in the room holding hands, fingers laced and were talking. The two were none other than…

Draco Mafloy and Harry Potter.

He watched as two separated from each other, but not before Draco whispered something in Harry's ear. It certainly must be good because Harry smiled then left to sit with Ron and Hermione while Draco went to sit with Crabbe and Goyle. As soon Harry sat with his friends Hermione was chattering away, congratulating Harry on his won Quidditch match against Ravenclaw since she couldn't find him after the game. Ron, on the other hand, was scowling in Draco's direction.

'Must not like the fact that Harry is dating someone like Draco.' Severus thought as he started on attendance once class started.

He began teaching the class and also thought about Harry and Draco. He then gave the class instructions for their potion they would be doing in class, with a partner of their choice. The class began and Harry went with Draco while Ron and Hermione were together as well as Crabbe with Goyle. As Severus walks around the classroom checking on everyone's progress, he kept an especially good eye on the two lovers, Draco and Harry.

Seeing the two together reminded him of something he lost. Something a long time ago…

FLASHBACK

Severus walked through the halls to the Slytherin dorms where he could be alone for awhile until he heard footsteps come behind him. Sev, why are you skipping dinner?" James Potter asked, as he came up to him wrapping his arms around his waist. Severus moves out of the embrace growling, "None of your business, Potter." That made James look at Severus face-to- face. Last name preference usually meant he or himself were mad.

"Sev, talk to me. What's wrong?" James asked seriously.

"Go talk to that Lily girl you keep flirting with." Severus snarled. He saw how he flirted with her and he hated it. James was a little taken aback, but was soon back to his composure and grabbed onto his upper arm, "Severus, you know I'm not flirting with her. We're just friends. The only reason you say that is because you don't like her." Severus just growled and got out of James' grip, but was stopped by lips on his. Soon he fell into it, forgetting everything that happened. At least for that moment.

Breaking apart from Severus, James drags him off to the inside of an empty room and says, "Do you still want to be alone?"

"What about your goons?"

"They can wait awhile." James kisses Severus as his hands wonder around in his hair.

HP

Severus walks around the class going past Harry and Draco. The two were doing the assignment and were doing a lot of touching on each other.

HP

The two lovers lay there hot, sweaty, sticky and legs intertwined after their heated fun. Severus pulls both of their house jackets over them and wraps an arm around James' body. For awhile the two lay there quietly knowing this was their last night together. Severus going his way and James going his. James lifted his head off of Severus' chest, his upper body hovering over Severus and asks, "Do you regret your decision?"

Severus takes his eyes off the ceiling and looked at James, "No, I don't regret anything. I wouldn't change my decision for anything."

"This will be our last time to be with each other, Severus." James said sadly.

"I'm well aware of that."

Suddenly James kisses Severus fully on the lips then says, "I love you, Severus. Don't forget that."

"I love you too."

The two kiss again then layed there quietly talking to each other.

END OF FLASHBACK

Severus knew that Draco and Harry's relationship would be just as hard his was with James. Especially when Draco is one of Voldemort's minions and will soon start doing his Death Eater duties.

There was a sudden explosion from the other side of the room. Severus turned in that direction only to find Harry and Draco covered in a gooey mess. Harry gently pushed Draco for messing up the potion and Severus crossed his arms, glaring at the two boys.

"Well, well. Seems the two love birds pay more attention to each other than their work. Ten points away from Sltherin and Gryffindor and the class will receive extra homework."

HARRY POTTER

That's my first ever Harry Potter fic and it's probably OOC, but oh well. I think it sucks, but I can live with it…….


End file.
